Untold Story
by darkangel402
Summary: This is the story of a servant girl named Lexia and her love for Axel. When everything goes wrong, how can they try to fix everyting and finally get back together? Will they ever see each other again? r&r!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

Alrighty!! Here's the part that every fanfic author hates. Lol…jk jk…

Okay, so I don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in the story except for my OC. All Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Co. (Square Enix), Square EA/Disney Interactive, and SCE Europe.

Whoo, that was long.  
Okay, so I hope you all enjoy the story. Because I know that I'm gonna enjoy writing it.

Thank you!!

Much love,  
darkangel402


	2. Ch 1 Broken Hearts Parade

**Chapter 1 - Broken Hearts Parade**

"We shouldn't be doing this," a girl whispered to the boy in front of her.

"I really don't care what the rule says. I just want to be with you," he answered, taking her hands and pulling her close, his green eyes capturing her. She shook her head.

"We could get in a lot of trouble. You —"

"I said that I just want to be with _you_. Got it memorized?" he smirked. She smiled, knowing that she wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Axel . . . I really need to get back. If Xemans finds us, it's all over," she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"But . . ." he sighed, "fine. I guess I won't keep you any longer . . . for today," his smirk reappeared. She laughed lightly and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye," he replied and she quickly walked away.

* * *

Carefully opening her room door, Lexia walked into her room. She quickly closed the door and turned around, bumping into Xemnas. She gasped and stepped away, looking down. He cleared his throat. 

"Where were you?" his cold voice sent chills down her spine.

"Master Axel asked me to clean a stain in his room," she responded quickly. She wasn't lying. She was only leaving out a few parts. He chuckled.

"Is that _all_ that you did?" he asked.

"Y-yes," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Lexia looked up to see Xemnas's smirk go serious.

_He knows . . ._

"I-I'm pretty positive, Master Xemnas. That's all I did," Lexia continued. If he really knew, he'd probably order her to be killed. Xemnas sighed and looked closely at Lexia.

"Hmm . . . I guess I believe you. But don't worry. I'm keeping my eyes on you," Xemnas said and disappeared into a portal. Lexia let out a breath she was holding. She walked to her bed and fell on it, her body aching from all the work she had. Cleaning Axel's room was the only rest she got. Her eyes grew heavier as they slowly began to close, putting her into a deep sleep.

* * *

"No. They wouldn't do that," Xemnas paced around his room, "I know they're smarter than that." 

Xemnas held his head in his hands and sat on his bed.

"I should look into this more. There's bound to be something that can prove it," he whispered to himself, "it's too much of a risk, though. If it _is_ true, then she must be taken care of. Sent away . . . or killed. That would be a pity . . . and if not, then I'll make a fool of myself. Unless . . . if nobody knows. Alright, I'm going to take this chance. It won't be a big deal," Xemnas nodded and stood up, walking over to a drawer of files. He took out the one labeled 'Lexia'. He opened it and began to read through it all.

* * *

Axel laid down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about Lexia. Hearing footsteps, he sat up and looked around. Xemnas walked in calmly and sat down on one of the chairs near Axel. 

"Is something wrong, Xemnas?" Axel asked, trying to think of anything that could have happened. Xemnas shook his head.

"No, Axel. Nothing. But I need to send you off on a little mission. It won't take longer than 10 days. Will you accept it?" he asked.

Axel hesitated. _What about Lexia?_ He thought to himself. _But, I should go. That way, no one will suspect anything._ He nodded.

"I'll go. What am I supposed to do?" Axel accepted, standing up. Xemnas smiled.

"I need to go and investigate every world. We need to know what's going on out there," he answered.

"_Every_ world? By my_self_? Axel protested.

"Is that a problem?" Xemnas challenged. Axel took a breath to speak but then let it out as a sigh, shaking his head.

"Good. You should leave tonight. That way, no one will ask questions and lengthen your mission any longer," Xemnas said, now standing as well. Axel nodded. Xemnas turned and left the room.

"Hmm . . . what should I take?" Axel knew Xemnas was still around, listening. He began to make a map of all the worlds and started a plan to go to all of them. _I'm so sorry, Lexia_ . . .

* * *

Xemnas walked into his room, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Now I'll observe her. If there's anything going on, she'll be outta here in no time," he said and began looking through Lexia's files again. He reached the end and his eyes widened.

"What?!" he hissed under his breath. He quickly scanned over the last part of her file again.

"This can't be true. No . . ."

* * *

Lexia woke up before everyone else did. She quickly got up and dressed into her uniform. Since she was seen as the Organization's servant, she had to be up and have breakfast ready before anyone else woke up. Being the _only_ servant, her work was multiplied by 12.

She walked downstairs and got the table ready for 12 people. When breakfast was ready, she turned on everyone's alarms to wake them up. She put their food on the table and, one by one, they began to come down and they all sat at their seats. Xemnas finally came down as well and signaled that they could start eating.

"Hey, where's Axel?" Demyx asked, looking around the table. Lexia turned her attention to Demyx and then to Axel's empty seat. Her heart began to race quickly.

"I sent him on a small mission," Xemnas said simply, his eyes going on Lexia. She hid her emotions and walked into the kitchen. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _He must've left without a word so that nothing suspicious comes up, _Lexia thought, a smile crossing her lips. _But . . . what if Xemnas knows? Is that why he sent him away? _Confusion came across her mind.

"Lexia! I need more food!" she heard Demyx yell. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Coming!" she called back and picked up his favorite, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Axel opened a pathway and walked out. He looked around and then scratched his head. 

"Where did I come to?" he whispered to himself. All he saw was sand. Almost as if he was in a desert. _Ah, I remember now. Agrabah._

"Well, everything seems to be going fine here," he opened a pathway and left Agrabah, crossing it off of his list.

* * *

Lexia had begun to anticipate Axel's arrival back home. Nine days had passed, meaning that he would return soon. Her mood changed from neutral to excited and happy.

Xemnas began to notice the change. _I knew it!_ He thought to himself as he watched Lexia clean the living room. _She's in love with him. But now, I must fond out if he feels the same._ His smirk grew as he thought about it.

"I'll just kick her out of this world. She won't be able to come back again. And if she does, that's when I'll kill her myself," he whispered as his eyes focused on Lexia.

She felt something and looked up, scanning the room. Her eyes caught Xemnas's and she smiled at him, returning to her work.

Every time the door opened, Lexia was the first to see who it was. Xemnas smiled when he saw her do it repeatedly.

"I'll rid this world of her. That way, Axel will work more efficiently," he whispered to himself, his smirk growing as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

Axel walked in through the front door of the Organization's house. He smiled when he saw Lexia right there, waiting for him.

"Master Axel, I'm glad you had a safe trip," she said and went for his coat, hanging it on the coat-hanger.

"Axel, you're back," Xemnas said, walking over to them.

"Hey! You're back!" Demyx came over and gave Axel a hard pat on his back. The rest also came to greet Axel. Xemnas smiled as he had planned for everyone to be around when he made them confess. He turned to Axel.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Fine," Axel simply replied.

"Miss anyone . . . special?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Axel.

"Xemnas, what are you talking about?" Axel asked, confused by his question.

"Don't play dumb with me, Axel. I know about you two," Xemnas raised his voice a bit. Everyone looked startled.

"Xemnas, what _are_ you talking about?" Saϊx asked, everyone nodding at his question. Axel knew it was all over for them. Lexia went pale and began to sweat. _He couldn't have found out . . ._

"I'm talking about Axel and Lexia," Xemnas looked from Axel to Lexia.

"Axel and Lexia? But —"

"They have been seeing each other behind our backs," Xemnas replied.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Axel said.

"Master Xemnas, why would we do that? I'm not sure I'm up for a death wish," Lexia added, her color coming back to her. Xemnas only laughed at their faces.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. When Axel was gone," Xemnas turned to the others, "who says that Lexia seemed depressed?"

They all thought back and began to nod slowly. Xemnas continued.

"And yesterday, Lexia knew that Axel would come back today. Didn't you all notice her optimism?"

They all nodded again, not wanting to believe it.

"Axel was able to play it off pretty well, but my plan was flawless. I knew I'd be able to —"

"You know what? Fine, I'll admit it. I love Lexia. And if you've got a problem, you can deal with it with me. Got it memorized?" Axel cut Xemnas off in the middle of his sentence. Xemnas smiled.

"Axel!" Lexia exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. Axel looked to her, his eyes softening as he quickly made his way to her side, wrapping his arms around her.

"If you even _think_ about hurting her, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again," he threatened, holding her tighter.

"Axel . . . it's no use . . ." Lexia whispered.

"Well, well. It seems we've got ourselves a few anarchists," Xemnas said, his smile growing.

"Xemnas . . . we don't have to —"

"A rule is a rule, Demyx. But don't worry, Axel. She's not going to be hurt. Just sent away. Far, far away from this world," Xemnas said, a few nobodies coming out from the floor, holding Axel and pulling him away from Lexia.

"Lexia!" he exclaimed as Xemnas took hold of her.

"Axel! No!" Lexia tried to fight her way away from Xemnas's grasp. The other looked away and stepped back. They couldn't do anything. Even if it was their friend who was in trouble. Xemnas was right. A rule was a rule after all. No exceptions.

"Say 'goodbye'," Xemnas said and opened a portal.

"Xemnas! DON'T!" Axel burned the nobodies and began running toward Lexia and Xemnas. Xemnas pushed Lexia into the portal. By the time Axel reached them, the portal had closed, leaving a black smoke in its place.

Axel gasped and fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands.

"What did I do . . . ?" he suddenly felt a painful emptiness.

Lexia fell through black clouds, going nowhere. She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek and slid off.

. . . Her heart . . .

. . . Shattered . . .


End file.
